


right here

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Almost Caught, Couch Sex, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Riding, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: Taeyong fucks you on the dorm sofa because you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself earlier.





	right here

**Author's Note:**

> based on the request: HeyyY i died over nct reactions to u getting them mad SO could you maybe do an extended ver if taeyong ? like a short fic ? 🧡

Drinking always plays a factor in you being handsy with Taeyong. It just so happened that this time you were in front of the other NCT members, a bit tipsy, and Taeyong was looking  _so_ good. You couldn’t have kept your hands to yourself even if you were sober. 

His hair was tousled. He wore a thin hoodie beneath a leather jacket, and his jeans were just so damn tight. Taeyong leaned against the wall, talking to some of the guys, and you walked over and curled yourself around his side. 

“Taeyong oppa,” you smiled, kissing his cheek. “You look so handsome tonight.”

One of the others covered their laughter with their hand, but you paid them no mind. Taeyong liked to pretend he wasn’t totally infatuated with you when you were in public, so he just sort of smiled but didn’t look away from the other guys. You were tipsy, touchy, and jealous that he wasn’t paying attention to you, so despite Taeyong’s rules about when and where you could touch him, you obviously slid your hand against the front of his pants.

The conversation halted as not only Taeyong froze, but the others noticed your hand groping over his pants too. Taeyong grabbed your wrist and pulled it away from his body. 

His voice was cold as he said, “Don’t touch me, Y/N.”

You were tempted to do it again. Your hands itched to touch his hair, to grab the front of his sweatshirt and drag his mouth down onto yours. You knew that you’d make him angry, that he would end up punishing you for acting out against his rules, but sometimes it was worth it. And right now, inebriated as you were, the idea seemed like a good one.

Once again you trailed your hand over his pants, but this time less brazenly. You tucked your fingers into a belt loop in the back and tug, then slipped your hand into one of his pockets. 

Again, Taeyong stopped conversation. He took your hand and led you away from the others. “Stop it, Y/N. Bad girls don’t get rewards.”

For the rest of the night, you kept your hands to yourself. You sat quietly at Taeyong’s side, only speaking when you were addressed, and when everyone headed back to the dorm, Taeyong invited you back with them. You found that unusual because usually if you were going to have sex, he would wait until the dorm was empty or go to your apartment. 

The dorm would be full that night, but Taeyong insisted you spend the night at the dorm. It wasn’t that it didn’t ever happen, but it doesn’t happen often. 

As if they hadn’t spent the whole evening together, some of them sat around in the main area of the dorm for a while. You excused yourself to go clean up and change into some of Taeyong’s clothes as pajamas. By the time you came back out in one of Taeyong’s shirts and a pair of sweatpants, the other guys had gone to bed. 

Taeyong sat alone on the sofa. He hadn’t spoken to you since he commanded you to come to the dorm, quiet anger pulsing behind his every word.

“Come here,” He told you, patting his lap. 

When you got close enough, he reached forward and tugged at his sweatpants that you wore. 

“Take them off.” He commanded. You kicked them off and straddled his lap, but you didn’t touch him, not even to place a steadying hand on his shoulder. Only your legs touched his legs, and that’s the way that Taeyong kept it for a moment. 

You were expecting a spanking, maybe. It’s your favorite punishment, but the sound of his hand against your skin would be too loud, drawing too much attention in the growing quiet of the dorm. He’s a possessive man, and you doubted he’d like if one of the others came running out to investigate the noise and found you being punished.

His hands finally reached up to caress your ass, fingers sliding over the fabric of your panties, slipping beneath to tease. “Should I punish you, baby?”

You nodded. You kept your hands at your sides, unsure if you were allowed to touch him now or not. Nothing he said indicated that you were allowed to.

“Take your shirt off.” He jerked his chin up, and you reached down and lifted the shirt up over your head. You sat almost entirely bare in the room, completely exposed on his lap. 

You glanced nervously at the closed doors. It hadn’t been very long since you heard the last one shut. 

Taeyong slid his hand around in front of you, and pressed his thumb against your clit through your panties. You bit your lip and bucked your hips forward into his touch. You felt  then that he’s hard, and you rut forward once more against his finger and the bulge in his pants.

“You’re going to ride me. Right here.” He tells you, still rubbing you through your panties. “You wanted them to see you desperate for me earlier, baby? Touching me like that in front of everyone.”

His voice is low, probably unable to be heard from the bedrooms, but you’re already struggling to not make any noises. Keeping quiet entirely will likely be impossible. 

Taeyong undoes his pants and frees his cock. “Ride me.”

“But, what about-” You look at the rooms again. A pinch against your thigh has you looking at Taeyong again. 

“Anyone could walk in and see us, but you didn’t seem to mind earlier when you were touching me. You want them to see us?” He asks, nudging you forward. You move backwards, off his lap, and he lets you move away. “You’re going to ride me right here, like it or not. That’s your punishment, Y/N.”

You know that you could say no, that you could say no and really mean it, and Taeyong would let it go. You two would go sleep in his bed and in the morning everything would be fine. He knows there are some lines that you will refuse to cross when he tries to lead you across, and he’s fine with that.

You take another look at the doors, then look back at Taeyong and his lap, his hard cock waiting for you to ride him. What’s really the likelihood that someone will see you? And so what if they do? Taeyong is telling you that it’s okay, and they’d never dare to try anything with you when you’re dating Taeyong.

You nod, slip your panties down your thighs, and straddle his lap again. Taeyong guides the head of his cock to rest against your opening, then sits back. “You’re doing all the work, but you’d better not cum before I tell you to.”

Taeyong drops his head back, watching you from his lazily hooded eyes as you sink down on him. Taeyong’s not incredibly long nor very thick, but when you’ve taken him all the way in, he fills you nicely. 

“Good girl,” Taeyong strokes his thumb over your hip. 

You start riding him. Easing up and then back down, swiveling your hips, biting your lips to keep from making noise. A half-swallowed moan bursts from you, and Taeyong, despite all of his talk, immediately slaps a hand over your mouth and glances around. 

“Quiet, baby. Keep going.” He curls his hand over your mouth so that his fingers dig into your cheek. You grind down on him, clenching, trying to stave off your orgasm when his free hand gets busy toying with your clit. 

Your thighs ache from the position, but Taeyong’s watching you with dark eyes, his finger teasing over your clit. You can see the start of his orgasm in his eyes, the weakening of the walls he builds inside. His hips start to twitch up into you, meeting your thrusts. Your sounds are stifled by his palm, damp with your breath, but that does nothing to muffle the sounds of your skin slapping together. 

Taeyong’s hips jolt upwards, his hands leave your mouth and your clit to grip your hips, pull you down onto him as he thrusts up into you and cums. You watch as he rolls his head against the back of the sofa, eyes fluttering shut, lips strained white from trying to keep shut around his usual orgasmic groans. Heat floods through you as he fills you, and you’re close, but he hasn’t yet told you if you’re allowed to climax yet.

His fingers burn against your skin. His hips sink back down flat onto the sofa, still holding you down. You circle your hips, testing the waters to see how he’ll react. You feel completely full.

Taeyong opens his eyes, catches you watching, and he nods. “You can cum, Y/N.”

You could almost cry in relief. 

You touch your own fingers to you clit in the way that you like, bouncing on him, his hands still on your hips, and you can feel his cum moving inside of you, threatening to spill out every time you lift up on his cock. 

When you feel Taeyong’s mouth on your breasts, you climax. 

You arch into his touch, slipping down onto his cock. Your walls convulse around him, and Taeyong is too distracted to make any effort to cover the noises you make. 

He strokes your cheek with his thumb, kisses the side of your head, and tugs your head down to rest on his shoulder. He whispers into your ear, “Good girl. You did amazing, Y/N. You’re so sexy.”

You both hear a door open just in time. Taeyong pulls a blanket from the back of the couch and tosses it over you, tugging it into place perfectly right as Taeil walks into the room. He rubs his eyes sleepily, and squints at the shape of the two of you.

“She fell asleep,” Taeyong says.

Taeil grunts something, goes to grab a glass of water, and then disappears back the way he came.

“That was close.” You mutter. “And now I’m tired as hell. Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
